Ceramic craft objects such as porcelain or pottery are initially formed of uncured, compressed, dried clay known as greenware. These objects must be carefully handled because the formed clay has not been hardened or strengthened through firing. Frequently, the greenware objects carry surface defects that occur during handling or during formation in molds with poor definition. Those defects are best removed before curing while the molded material is relatively soft. The defects are often mold seam lines, minor grooves, ill-defined features or rough surfaces that can be readily sculpted, polished or cleaned to achieve the desired individual form characteristics.
Heretofore, cleaning and polishing tools for working unfired ceramics or greenware have been rigid implements with abrasive surfaces and held great potential for damaging the relatively soft unhardened clay body. Hand cleaning was frequently accomplished with metal abrasive tools such as sand paper files or abrasive-coated fibers adhered to a nonyielding or rigid base. Reciprocating or orbital motion of the tool in conjunction with excess pressure often gouged the surface of the article, resulting in a damaged or scrapped workpiece.
The rigidity, form and size of the known greenware finishing tools have lengthened preparation time of the workpiece because of the extensive care required and limited surface areas polished and cleaned. These tools do not conform to surface contours and thus produce small, high pressure points that produce excessive cutting or gouging.